


Where You Go, I Will Follow

by arazialotis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: Din Djarin gets in over his head after working with a remote tribe to catch a bounty. When it is clear there is no easy way out of an arrangement, Din reluctantly agrees to take on a new passenger with the hopes of finding an easy way out of their agreement.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

This isn’t a love story. Well, it was never intended to be. To the Mandalorian it was supposed to be just any other job. A bounty, quite a hefty one, ensuring the task would be more difficult than others. It led him into wild space, uncharted territories and rumors surfaced that his prize was hiding out on the lush, jungle planet of Retta. The humidity and heat were unbearable, the sounds and smells overwhelming. There was a capital city, where tribes and groups had come together to cooperate, but the rest of the world was still mostly separated by language, generational conflict, and revenge culture. Reluctantly, Din hired an interpreter and cultural guide to assist in his hunt. 

After months of searching, they came across a tribe who claimed to have the bounty held prisoner but the chief only would agree to hand him over if the Mandalorian assisted with a rival tribe. Din was hesitant, but eventually agreed, the bounty to be collected was too much a prize. After a successful victory the village was rejoicing in celebration, a feast was to be prepared in the Mandalorian's honor. 

“You handing over the bounty is enough celebration.” Din insisted as he dusted his hands from the recent carbon-freezing. 

The interpreter and chief went back and forth. Eventually coming to an agreement. “The chief requests for you to stay a little while longer.” The thin man shivered. “You have done more for his village than he can repay. He would like to send you with supplies for your journey home.”

“Thank you but…” Din resisted. 

The interpreter interrupted. “It will cause great shame to him if you decline.”

Din sighed, but grudgingly agreed. He had waited months for this bounty, what was a few more hours? That is how he now found himself seated at the right hand off the chief in front of a roaring fire. Villagers danced in circles around them, chanting victoriously. The chief sipped from a bowl passing it around, indicating the interpreter and the Mandalorian should do the same. Hesitantly, he lifted his helmet just a crack to sip from the spiced concoction before quickly passing it on. 

The chief laughed proudly rejoicing. “We are brothers in war!” The interpreter translated. “And I will happily call you son.” 

Both Din and the interpreter’s brows furrowed as a young woman, her age hard to tell, exited a hut surrounded by servants and adorned with orange silk and white flowers. Her skin was the shined the color of a honey caramel, her hair cascaded in ringlets to her waist, her eyes as wide and innocent as a doe’s but pierced him with color of a glowing emerald. And her lips, as lush as the jungle that surrounded them. 

The Mandalorian and interpreter stood in unison afraid of where this was going. The chief bent and pushed against his knees to hoist himself up the rest of the way. He handed the Mandalorian and golden necklace, the pendant a coiled snake with an emerald eye. 

The chief spoke loudly and the crowd cheered. Din looked towards the girl, her face contorted with concern. 

The interpreter’s voice shook. “By accepting the serpent you have accepted the betrothal of his only daughter, Vespra.”

“No. It’s time to leave.” The Mandalorian ordered. He handed the necklace back to the chief and let go. 

The Chief did not react, did not catch the necklace, only watched it fall to the ground. The crowd gasped. Vespra fell to the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably, crying out for mercy. The chief spoke in a low, sober voice. Pulling out a jeweled dagger from his waist-cloth. 

“She is fit for no other,” The interpreter's voice shook with growing panic. “So she will cease to exist.”

“Wait!” The Mandalorian ordered, his mind raced to come up with the words to spare this girl. “I did not understand your tradition, I accepted without knowing. This is no fault of your daughter's.” 

The chief bellowed his response, he hardly needed the interpreter to understand. “You have rejected the greatest honor I could bestow to you! You have rejected her, you have ruined her. She will be no other’s!” 

“What about you?” Din frantically asked the interpreter. “What about him? We could have not succeeded in battle without this man.” 

He refused to interpret, shyly whispering to Din. “I’ve got a wife and kids.”

“It’s just to get her out of this. To safety.” He explained. 

Reluctantly, it was interpreted. The chief scoffed. “This is no man. This is no warrior. He will not ensure my daughter's safety.” The interpreter blushed. 

Din sighed. “Fine.” He put his hands up in defeat. “Fine. I take it back.” He bent over to take the necklace from the ground. “I accept. I accept.” 

Vespra stopped crying and looked up at him. The chief grumbled, eyeing the Mandalorian with suspicion. 

“They are waiting for you to tie it around your neck.” 

The servants helped Vespra back to her feet as they all waited with anticipation. 

“And what does it signify?” Din sighed. 

“The betrothal becomes marriage.” The interpreter could feel the Mandalorian glare through him. “They will no longer accept only the betrothal.”

His empty hand balled into a fist at his side, but slowly raised it to untie the pendant and wrap it around his neck. Whatever it took to get him out of this situation and her to a place of freedom. The chief bowed his head and the celebration started again. Her nearest handmaiden encouragingly hugged her side. With a wave of his hand, the chief ordered his people to fill the Razor Crest with gifts of gold and jewels, food and silk clothes. 

“What is your plan?” The interpreter whispered to Din.

“Can you help her navigate the capital?” He looked back to the ship being loaded with goods. “I can pay you well.”

The interpreter rubbed his hands greedily, almost licking his lips. “Yes, I think something can be arranged.” He went into the ship looking for his price. 

Vespra joined her father in front of the great fire. There foreheads kissing one another. A tear slid down her cheek. 

He spoke to her tenderly in their native language of Saparian. “Do not cry my loved one. He is a good man. He will protect you.” 

“I cry for I will miss you baba.” Her soft voice cooed like a melody. 

His hand slid under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. “We will see each other again, in the next life. It is only a short journey until then.” 

Vespra nodded and then looked to her new husband. A man clad in armor made of the stars. 

“What if he breaks the vow?” Her voice cracked with concern.

“You must help him understand our ways.” He instructed. “In time he will know.” 

“But…” 

“You must follow the way of our people, Vespra.” The chief handed her the ornate dagger. Vespra took it willingly, tucking it within her own waistband. “You belong to no others, only to him. This is my last command to you.” 

“Yes father.” She curtsied to him in agreement. 

“Now go to him. He is anxious to leave.” He pushed her along. “We will celebrate your union long into the night.” 

“And into the new moon I hope.” She winked before scurrying off avoiding any further punishment for her satire. 

She made her way to the Mandalorian, bowing before him. She searched his mask, and although almost emotionless, she could still feel his gaze looking her up and down.

Her language was foreign to him and his to her but she tried anyways. “Where you go, I will follow.” 

“Uhh…” He gestured back to the Razor Crest. “Interpreter’s in the ship.” 

Vespra nodded, believing he was gesturing to leave. She walked in front of him, stopping as they reached the ramp. The last of the handmaidens came off the ship and hugged her goodbye. She turned to face her people, ululating, jumping up and down and wishing them goodbye until they met again. Din paused briefly, but continued onto the ship. 

She followed, looking up in wonder as the metal beast swallowed her, entering the beginning her new life. The ship hissed and groaned as the ramp closed. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

Din pointed to a seat. “Sit there.” She looked between him and the seat. “Sit.” He instructed again emphasizing the point.

“I am not some dog.” She muttered under her breath, but complied crossing her arms as she did. Din did not need to understand her language to get the message.

He left without word to find his interpreter and set a course for the capital. It would not take long to reach there and be finished with this. The ship rattled and creaked as it began to lift. Vespra jumped out of her skin and held herself against the wall for stability. 

Din came back through the main deck finding the interpreter buried deep in a pile of gold, examining the treasure. 

“Hey!” He barked, startling the interpreter. “I need you to help explain to her that she’s free.” 

“Yeah, right, right. Okay.” 

The came to her still propped up against the wall. But she relaxed back down when she saw them, not wanting to show her fear. 

The three of them stared at each other for several minutes. 

“Go ahead.” The interpreter prompted. 

“I, uh.” He had trouble finding the words. “We’ll reach the capital in 10 minutes time. When we get there he will help you find a place for yourself. You can keep all this gold and make a new life for yourself and be free.” 

Her brows furrowed as the interpreter explained. Vespra watched in horror as he untied the necklace. She shook her head and spit at Din’s feet ranting hysterically in her language. 

The interpreter tried to keep up, but was not getting everything. “What have you done? You’ve only had me for not even a day and already want to be rid of me. You can’t. It’s against the law.” He translated in a monochromatic voice as she still hysterically rambled. She pulled the dagger from her belt. “You think because my father is not here, that I will not follow through?”

“Enough.” Din commanded and ripped the blade from her grip, causing a curse to escape her lips. 

“I don’t need a dagger to kill myself.”

“You’re free.” He tried to explain. “You are bound to no one. You can make your own choices. You can stay here, with your culture.” He turned to the interpreter. “Tell her about the capitol, surely it is not law there.” 

The interpreter tried his best but she still refused. “Where you go, I will follow. And if I cannot I must journey into the other life. This is our way.” Din’s heart was stabbed by her words. A remembrance of his own code he lived by. She was living hers. The interpreter interjected meaning, as if Din’s silence meant he didn’t understand. “It is her marriage vow to you.”

Din sighed heavily. The controls beeped as they neared the capital. He handed the dagger back to her and ran ahead to start the landing. 

Vespra looked to the interpreter. “What does this mean?” She held the dagger in her hands

He could only shrug his shoulders. 

The carrier bumped onto the ground and Vespra jolted back down into her seat and spun as the ramp opened, showing the glimpse of the capital. Though it was nearly dark when she had left her home, the sun blazed brightly here. The city was carved out of the jungle. Homes and temples of limestone. The jungle still tried to take hold as vines crept throughout the architecture and parrots cawed above. 

The Mandalorian joined them again and saw the amazement painted on her face. 

“This could be your home.” He tried to entice her. “And this,” He handed her the necklace. “This could be yours to give to whom you choose.” 

She closed her gaping mouth and turned from the open air, finding the seat again. “I choose this.” 

The interpreter and Din looked at each other. “What are you going to do?” He asked Din. 

“I cannot make you my wife.” He stated firmly. “But you can stay here until we reach an agreement. I need to deposit this bounty and then ask my clan for advice.” 

She looked him up and down and nodded. 

“The journey will not be easy, and it will be long. Especially for someone who has never traveled through space.” He continued. 

“Where you go, I will follow.” She repeated. “I will not revoke my vow.” 

He turned to their interpreter who squeamishly shrugged. “I’m not one for space traveled.” 

Vespra looked between the two. “I can learn.” 

Din’s hands were tied until he could further seek the advice he desperately needed. “You are released.” He said to the interpreter. “Take whatever payment you can carry.” The interpreter squealed with delight. “But as soon as I am refueled, I am taking off, even if you are on board.” He warned. 

The interpreter quickly began stuffing his pockets with anything that would fit. The Mandalorian went to the cockpit as Vespra trailed behind him. “No.” He turned to her. “You stay here.” He pointed to the deck. She crossed his arms and scowled, but did not win him over. He needed some time alone, to think this all through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din travels back to Nevarro to collect on the bounty and seek advice from his clan.

Space was cold, dark, lifeless. There was no green or lushness of the jungle. There was no warmth of the sun kissing your face. There was no music or sound of birds, only harsh clanking and rattling. The ship lacked any personality, it was as bland and dull.

The Mandalorian avoided his new passenger mainly staying in the ship’s cockpit. Vespra stayed in her seat on the main deck with a proud scorn painted across her face. She was not going to show this man how terrified she truly was. She was afraid for her future, afraid she would not be able to convince him of the oath. She was afraid she would disappoint her father and her people for failing. Most of all, she was terrified of space. 

Din sighed, something he found himself doing a lot more of lately. He checked the status of their journey to Nevarro, monitored the ship’s performance, and fiddled with the controls. Eventually he ran out of excuses and became bored. A feeling he didn’t come across often. Vespra was the only thing on his mind and sooner or later he would have to face her. 

Reluctantly, he climbed the ladder down to the main deck. The tight quarters were constrained further from the gifts of the Saparian tribe. His intention was to sell what he could and give the profits to the girl once he was rid of her. He scanned the room and found her in the same place he had left her, shivering in the seat. The scorn that she thought she held so proudly was interpreted by Din more as nausea. 

He shuffled around the piles of gold and silk digging through the compartments. After finding what he wanted he returned to her. 

“Here.” He handed her an old cloak but when she refused to take it, or even acknowledge him, he realized she may be worse off than he initially thought. 

He crouched down low, placing the other items on the floor, to guide the cloak around her shoulders. As if she understood she pulled the cloak in tighter hoping for more warmth. For a moment Din felt pity for her. The transition from always living in such a warm climate to now the harshness of space. But he quickly recanted the feeling remembering this was her choice, her demand to be here. Perhaps it would quickly show her that going back was the better option. 

He tore open a ration pack and dug through the medkit handing her a bit of food and medication for the nausea. She looked at him untrusting. 

“This will help.” His modulated voice attempted to encourage her. He held it out closer. Her lip turned into disgust. “Fine. Starve.”

Din set the food and drug next to her and went to pack away the medkit, taking the rest of the rations for himself. He turned from her, lifting his helmet slightly to take a few bites. Though he was facing away, Din could feel her eyes on him, burning with curiosity. He set the food aside and lowered his helmet again hoping to finish it at a more private moment. When he looked back, Vespra hand picked up the bite of food and lifted it towards her nose to smell. Seconds later the Razor Crest jolted from turbulence. Vespra’s eyes rolled back and leaned forward emptying the little contents of her stomach. 

“Kriff.” Din cursed under his breath. 

Vespra was about to break. Tears threatened to spill out but she tried to be strong in front of him. Instead, she held her breath for so long that she gasped out with a shudder of panic. The room was closing in and she couldn’t get any air. 

“Come on.” He went to meet her, trying to stay as patient as possible. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her up. “Let’s get you to the fresher.” 

She ranted at him in a high pitched whine, exacerbating her condition. 

“Stop.” The Mandalorian commanded to which she fell silent. “You need to breathe.” He exaggerated his breath so it would be heard over the modulator. He raised his hand with the inhale and lowered it with an exhale. 

Vespra followed his lead and slowly was able to reach a calm state. 

“Good.” Din affirmed. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He led her to the compacted fresher equipped with a small sanisteam. The Mandalorian did his best to show her the controls and operations and left her to it. As he waited, he cleaned up the deck and attempted to organize the piles of gifts. It was taking longer than it should have, but he gave her the space to figure it out. Besides, it gave him a few extra minutes to finish the rest of his rations without her prying eyes. 

Eventually he nodded off for a few moments being jolted back awake by the sound of pounding and muttered yelling. He smirked to himself, and went to help Vespra escape the prison of the fresher. Steam exited the door into the main deck as Din undid the latch for her. Her glowing radiance had returned. He pointed at the latch inside and moved the contraption.

“Ooohh.” Her eyes went wide and nodded in understanding. They stood for a moment in silence, Vespra breaking it with stretching her arms up over head and a yawn.

“You must be tired.” Din recalled the long day. “Come.” He called her to follow with the wave of his hand. He opened the door of the small cabin next to them and gestured inside. 

She peered in confused. “What a nice closet.” She mumbled sarcastically in Saparian. 

“You.” He pointed towards her. “Sleep.” He folded his hands and tilted his head as if laying on a pillow. Her face still contorted as she tried to understand. The Mandalorian sighed and dropped his hands, repeating it louder as if that would help. “Sleep.” 

Finally her eyes light up. “Vespra. Saaleep.” She tried to push out the word. 

“Yes.” Din confirmed her understanding. 

She placed her hand over her heart and repeated. “Vespra.” And then her hand laid against the cold chestplate of beskar. “Saleep. You Saleep.” She smiled at the accomplishment. 

It took a moment for Din to catch up. Did she think that was his name? “No, no.” He waved his hands. “Sleep.” He crawled into the bunk, laying down as an example. 

She realized now that the closet was actually a bed but was confused by the Mandalorian’s actions. Her heart raced with nerves as she tried to understand. But there he was, just waiting, repeating this strange word again. He must be trying to consummate the marriage, she thought as she bit her lip. It had taken him long enough to initiate it. 

“Saleep?” Vespra repeated, slowly crawling in the bunk next to him. 

With all her might, she tried to look through the emotionless visor, reading into what he meant. Maybe if she were to take the first step. 

“Yes.” He confirmed propping himself up so he could scurry out. “Sleep.” 

But her actions startled him. Her hand grabbed his and guided it between her chest, still beaded with droplets of steam. After laying his hand in place, she untied the top string holding the silk blouse together. 

“Kriff.” His hand recoiled so hard it hit the wall with a fierce clang. “No!” He caught his breath and immediately tied the loose fabric back together. “No.” He pushed out of the bunk. 

Vespra fell back on the bed, defeated. The heat of embarrassment rose through her cheeks and any excitement of the prospect dampened. Her head snuck further into the pillow. Her eyes fluttered close and her vision went back to her village. To the warmth, the color, her father. How would she keep her promise to him when this man acted more as a droid. The voice inside her only encouraged her to try harder. Her mind eventually quieted and rest consumed her. 

Din slid against the wall of the ship until he was on the floor. His heart pounded against his chest. She would have given herself freely to him, without question. Without knowledge of who he was or what he had done. His eyes drifted down and his head nodded. He jolted himself back awake only to find himself falling once more. The world around him went dark. 

He awoke disoriented, being shaken. He grabbed for his blaster and aimed at his assailant. Vespra jumped back holding her hands up in surrender. She was speaking softly to him and pointed to the cockpit which was beeping incessantly. He realized he was not in danger and quickly tucked away the gun. Vespra’s tone indicated she was not pleased with his reaction. 

He ignored her and shoved pass, stopping at the sight of purple and orange translucent silk hanging from the bunk’s door frame creating a curtain of sorts. The flowers she had worn when she first stepped out of the hut were now strung down either side of the entrance. 

He pointed at it and looked back at her. “We’ll talk about this later.”

She simply smirked back at him. 

A huff escaped his lips, as his eyes shifted down to her blouse, loose again, revealing just enough of a temptation. He swung back around to the ladder and climbed into the cockpit. Vespra followed but stopped at the ladder, looking up and waiting. 

The Mandalorian appeared in the doorway and ushered her up. “Come.”

She climbed willingly with haste.

He led her into the cockpit. “Sit.” He instructed pointing to the seat on his left. “And don’t touch anything.”

Her mouth hung open as she slowly wandered to the front, her gaze faced up. 

“Hey.” He was about to scold her but stopped when she turned to smile at him. 

It was only briefly and her gaze quickly returned back to the stars. A small laugh escaped her mouth. “They’re beautiful.” She whispered knowing he wouldn’t understand. “I can’t believe we are so close. Like I could reach up and pluck one from the sky.” Her arm floated up and pressed against the glass but giggled at the notion. Maybe space wasn’t all that bad. 

Vespra looked back to him and he was caught off guard for staring. He cleared his throat and pointed ahead. She followed his direction to the glow of the planet in front of them. 

“Nevarro.” Din said. “We’re almost there.” 

“Home?” She asked as clear as day. 

As if he had forgotten there was a language barrier, he responded without hesitation. “No. This.” He tapped the dash of the controls. “This is home.”

Vespra’s eyes grew as the planet filled the view. 

“Sit.” Din instructed her again. 

She followed his command and leaned forward to see how he fastened the straps around him, doing the same. The ship bounced and shook as they began to enter the atmosphere. Vespra held on tight to the edge of her seat and shut her eyes to ease the sensation. 

He looked back to check on her. “It gets easier.” He said encouragingly.

Din took control of the ship, taking extra care for a gentle landing. The ship rattled touching the earth, hissing and releasing pressure as it did. 

“You can open your eyes.” He informed her, undoing his claspes. 

Cautiously she peeked one open after the other, her mouth agape. The dark night sky that had sparkled with stars now was daylight on a dusty and barren land. 

“Nevarro.” She stuttered. The Mandalorian’s silence confirmed her assessment. 

After switching off the controls of the Razor Crest, he slid down to prepare the cargo. Vespra was his shadow every step of the way watching him and his actions intently. At last he reached the main control pad. One set opened a compartment where he changed out weapons. Another hissed as the hatch of the ship descended filling the deck with intense, bright light. Vespra squinted, her eyes soon adjusting seeing a small bustling port around them. The Mandalorian scanned the terrain and once satisfied, closed the door to the weapons and began to exit the Razor Crest. 

Vespra followed. Din cracked his neck with impatience and turned back towards her. 

“No.” He ordered. “Stay with the ship.”

She scoffed. “No, no, no, no.” She repeated but that’s when Din stopped understanding, only picking up a few words here or there. “All you ever say is no. How will you ever succeed in getting rid of me if you keep me confined here? Maybe it’s your lucky day and I’ll be eaten by a pack of wild womp-rats.” 

He caught that last word and smirked to himself. 

She settled back into the shared words. “Vespra no stay.” She crossed her arms in a defiant pout. 

“Fine.” He reluctantly agreed. “But you can’t go out like this.” Her outfit was too revealing, too colorful for someone who would rather slip through the shadows. 

He sulked back into the ship, Vespra still standing at the edge of the hatch. Din returned with a bundle of faded blues and greys. 

“Here.” He handed the clothes to her. 

She unraveled a tunic and tight trousers. She pulled her lip back in disgust. 

“You’ll wear these or stay on the ship.” He instructed. 

Vespra got the idea. She grabbed the outer corners of her blouse and began to pull. 

Din quickly interrupted, grabbing her elbow. “In the fresher!” He pointed and shoved her towards the door. 

Although she complied he could hear her softly cursing him out. She returned only moments later, afraid it was some sort of trickery and that he would abandon her as she changed. Yet there he was, leaned against the ship's frame and staring out into Nevarro. He scanned her up and down and had to admit, the frumpy tunic did not hinder her beauty. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head, motioning for her to follow. 

She jumped in delight and ran up behind him, following a few paces behind. After ensuring he wasn’t looking back, she pulled a red silk scarf tucked in the trousers and wrapped it around into a headscarf protecting her hair from the dusty elements. 

The sights and sounds were overwhelming. Many pilots argued or ordered around their droids, bargains were being struck, and crews howled together in drunken laughter. She noticed when people looked to the Mandalorian their demeanor changed. They straightened up, their voices quieted and their eyes followed him. Vespra smiled proudly at the warrior her father had chosen. To be feared and respected amongst so many different species and races.

He led her through a maze of streets. Mothers were sweeping their stoops, children chased each other around, and scrapped goods were being sold at homemade stalls. Music and laughter came from cantinas. Dice were rolled as men gambled. Vespra looked back and she could have not followed the path back to the ship if she tried. 

The Mandalorian stopped at an entrance and pulled the red curtain aside. He turned to Vespra and huffed seeing the scarf atop her head. She raised her eyebrows at him and let herself into the bar ahead of him. As he followed the bar silenced, the band stopped playing and the crowd looked toward him. 

“Mando!” A man who Vespra would describe as jolly greeted him. 

Din and Vespra walked towards his table and with a wave of his finger the band started playing again. The tension in the crowd eased as any threat ceased. 

“Greef.” The Mandalorian greeted him and slid into the stone carved booth. 

Vespra sat down next to him, a little too close for comfort. He scooched over creating a bit more distance. 

Greef glanced between the two of them. “And who might our lovely guest be? Mando, I didn’t expect you to have a romantic side?” 

He glared across the table at Greef, his jaw clenched. Until a barkeep interrupted the strain. 

“Anything from the bar?” They offered. 

Din thought hard about what Vespra’s tribe had offered him, trying to think of something similar. Eventually he settled. “Caf. Spiced.” He tossed the keep a coin. 

His gaze settled back to Greef. “Needed some extra help.” 

Greef nodded his head understanding. “Must be some terrible damage, you hardly work with others.” 

“It’s temporary.” His modulated voice showed little emotion.

“Uh-huh.” He looked to her face, going back and forth between them trying to understand. “Hey, space is a lonely place. Sometimes it's nice to have… company.” Dins fist balled under the table. “But we have other things to talk about. I was expecting you back a month ago. Quarry put up more of a fight than you expected?” 

Din handed over the tracking fobs. “You sent me into Wild Space, you shouldn’t have expected anything.” He begrudgingly spat. 

“Not to worry, Mando.” Greef took the tracking fobs from the table. 

Vespra picked up on the word, curious she mimicked it. “Mando.” 

Din looked to her and she smirked, finally having a name to call him. Greef let out a small chuckle at her heavy accent. 

“Mando.” She repeated again. 

“Hush.” He scolded her looking straight into her eyes reminding himself of how vibrantly green they were.

The barkeep pushed into the table. “Two cafs.” Setting them in front of Vespra and Mando. 

Vespra stared at the liquid skeptically and then to Din who was already engaged back with Greef. 

"Always straight to business with you." Greef chastised. "Now before we talk pricing..." 

"I'm not here to barter." Din interrupted. "Hand over what was promised." 

Greef let out a loud laugh. "Come now…"

As the two men haggled, Vespra further inspected the drink. The Mandalorian still had not touched his and she was concerned it be perceived as rude if she drank without him. A loud rumble sounded from her stomach but neither men noticed as their talk continued. She grabbed the glass closer and took a strong whiff. Her nosed turned up and she pushed it back. But as the conversation dragged on her thirst grew. She brought the cup slowly to her lips and took a small sip. The taste was earthy and the spices made it sweet. She happily guzzled more as Greef and Din finally struck a deal. 

Greef slid over the payment. "Now this next job…"

"No." Din stood, catching Vespra's attention again. "I've other matters to attend to." 

"Mando." Greef chuckled in surprise. "You haven't even heard my offer." 

"Find someone else." He stated firmly and went for the door. 

Vespra nodded her head at Greef and scurried to catch up to Din. 

The Mandalorian had almost forgotten her. "Stay." He could already see the defiance forming on her lips. "Stay." He enforced more firmly. "I am going where you cannot follow." Fear grew in her eyes. "I will return before the night." 

"Mando come here?" Vespra sheepishly stuttered. 

"Yes." He confirmed. "I will come back."

Vespra nodded wringing the edge of her tunic. 

His hand lifted up and stroked her jaw. "Don't be afraid." His hand dropped and he exited the cantina with the twirl of his cape. 

Vespra's heart dropped as she watched him leave. Her lips pursed together unsure of what to do. Scanning the cantina, she spotted a secluded area at the bar. On her way there, she grabbed Mando’s untouched drink and gave a brief nod to Greef. Once to the counter, she sat and spun to get a better view of the room, watching the interactions of others. 

Quickly she learned Greef was the center point of it all. Just as the Mandalorian had done, those who looked like warriors came and went. They would hand over the pucks and fobs, haggle prices, collect a reward and leave with another assignment. Once a group of two came in, one masked and one cuffed being dragged by the other. Greef laughed loudly and praised the masked man and it was then Vespra began to understand. With the wave of Greef’s hand, a group came to the cuffed being and dragged him away despite protests. Vespra did not believe her language had a word for it, but understood this was the business of hunting others. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Greef sensed Vespra staring. He turned to face her and she quickly glanced away to the band, sipping down a gulp of caf. Greef looked around and then checked the time before wandering over to join her. 

Vespra’s eyes widened and she turned her back to him as he sat down at the bar, only a seat in between. He ordered something from the bar before shifting to address her. 

“Your employer skipped the pleasantries of introducing us. My name is Greef.” He addressed her and she had no option but to turn to meet him. “And you are?” He gestured towards her. 

Form the little interaction she had before she had picked up on his name and so assumed correctly. “Vespra.” She put her hand to her heart. 

“Vespra.” He repeated. “Beautiful name. And where might you come from?” 

She shook her head and a flush rose in her cheeks, embarrassed for not understanding. 

“Ahhh, it’s okay.” Greef softened. “Mando isn’t one for talking so I’m sure he appreciates the barrier.” 

Vespra picked up on Mando’s name, and wanted to offer more to the conversation. “Vespra, Mando.” She reached towards her neck but realized Greef would not understand. So instead she clasped both hands tightly together to signify the union. 

“So you’re close.” Greef interpreted, as a plan started formulating in his head. 

Vespra smiled politely at him before taking another sip avoiding the awkward silence. 

“Tell you what.” Greef purposed. “As Mando has another mouth to feed now, I’m going to make you an offer you can’t refuse.” He took a puck from his pocket and slid it towards her. “I just need you to give this to Mando.”

She looked between him and the puck. “No.” She firmly rejected it. If Mando had not taken one early that was enough to refuse. 

“Don’t be rude, you haven’t even heard my offer.” He added a few gold coins onto the bar. 

Vespra scoffed and rolled her eyes, the coins didn’t even compare to what was on the ship. 

Greef tightened his jaw surprised at how much more difficult this could be. “Well, I have more than this of course. Credits, druggat, calamarian flan. You name it.” She shook her head firmly again and Greef sighed taking back the gold coins. “I’ve been saving this for something more pressing, but I guess this job is more than others. Already four have been lost on this bounty making those who would take it few.” 

He withdrew from his pocket a small parcel, wrapped in cloth, and slid it to her. She unwrapped it. “Careful.” He warned and looked for wandering eyes. 

She followed his gaze but it seemed safe enough. After undoing another wrap the currency was revealed. She had never seen anything like it and ran her finger down the smooth silver edge. 

“Beskar.” Greef whispered. “Priceless to the Mandalorians.” 

Her finger stopped at the imperial crest. She herself never encountered the empire, but heard enough rumors. This seal must indicate significant value. But Vespra was no fool, she may not have the language but she wouldn’t settle for the first offer. 

“No.” She pursed her lips together before tapping on the brick and held up her fingers indicating five total. 

Greef scoffed. “Don’t be ludicrous. No job has that value.”

She shrugged her shoulders, covered up the beskar, and went back to her drink. 

“Tell you what. If you take two other jobs.” He placed two more pucks with the other. “I”ll give you two beskar. Final offer.” He placed his hand over his pocket and she could see the outline of another. 

She bit her lip. Before counting the pucks. She placed her hand on the beskar. “Three.” 

“Three?! Why I have never…” But then a smirk came over his lips. “Fine. We’ll settle on three. You take this one to Mando now and I’ll give you the other two when the job is finished.” 

“One beskar now.” She slowly muttered. “Two come back Nevarro.” She simply stated so she could understand. 

“Do we have a deal?” Greef held out his hand. 

Vespra chewed on her lip again. It was a huge risk and Mando might be furious with her. But if this was his livelihood she needed to understand how to work it as well. She lightly took Greef’s hand and shook. 

He let out a joyous laugh. “Wonderful! Just wonderful!” 

\---

Din travelled through the maze, the brightness of the outer edges faded into dark alleyways as he ventured further in. He moved swiftly and spontaneously to avoid followers or unwanted glances. His hand carefully hovered over his blaster, prepared for anything. But the closer he got, the more relieved he felt. He snuck into one last shadow before descending underground. 

The enclave was quiet today. There were a few foundlings running amok. He exchanged greetings with fellow members but was on a mission and did not have time for petty conversations. He made his way deep into the covert in search of the Armorer. 

When he found her, she was carefully crafting a shield. He kneeled at the table,staying silent as to not interrupt. She finished briefly after he arrived and came to join him. They nodded and she kneeled opposite of him. He set part of the bounty reward on the table. 

“For the tribe.” He stated. 

“This is the way.” The Armorer took the payment and slipped it into her pocket. 

“This is the way.” He repeated. 

She eyed him carefully. “You’re here for more than just tribal contribution.” 

He shifted uncomfortably. “I’m here for advice.” 

“Continue.” 

“A woman was entrusted to me by her clan. Forced by barbaric tradition.” He swallowed deeply. “If I am to abandon her, it will bring her death.” 

“You care for her?” The Armorer pried. 

“I have no attachment.” He firmly put, ignoring the lump in his throat. 

“She cannot be brought back to her tribe?” She clarified. 

He shook his head. “If I abandon her, she will bring death to herself. It is their way.” 

“Then the choice is settled. Gai Bal Manda.” The Armorer tilted her head to gauge his reaction. 

He scoffed. “She is…” Din searched for the correct word. “Laandur.”

“She will either accept our ways and be adopted into the tribe or if you convince her out of the arrangement she may choose to leave. Either way, she was put under your protection. You must honor that until her safety is guaranteed.” Din’s jaw clenched tightly, but the Armorer continued before he could question. “This is the way.” 

He placed his fist over his heart. “This is the way.” He repeated with an undetectable amount of spite. 

He left the covert quicker than he came. 

\---

The bar’s activity only ramped up as the sun began to set. Vespra tapped her fingers impatiently on the bar, worried she had been abandoned. Her secluded corner had now become crowded as pilots and crew shouted their orders at the bar keep. People nudged into her and others attempted to engage her in conversation, laughing when she couldn’t respond. Someone reached over her to the barkeep to grab a drink but stumbled sending the liquid down onto her. The barkeep profusely apologized but Vespra had had enough. She set out to find the ship if it was even still there. 

Shoving and squeezing her way through the crowd, she made her way towards the door. Before exiting she turned back once more, searching for Greef to nod goodbye, but his business must have ended for the day. She exited in a flash, causing her to bump into a stranger. 

“Watch it!” Her annoyance bubbled over until looking up, seeing her Mandalorian had returned. Her eyes went big and she embraced him. “I thought you weren’t coming back.” She sighed a huge breath of relief. 

He unraveled her arms. “Let’s get back to the ship.” 

She skipped alongside him. 

Outside the ship, Din paced back and forth unsure of what his next move should be. Vespra sat on the edge of the ramp watching as the last light of day slipped underneath the horizon. A slight chill came on the wind so Vespra went to fetch the cloak she had been given earlier. 

He stopped as he watched her disappear into the ship, thinking to himself. Perhaps if he took her somewhere appealing, beautiful, she’d be more keen on leaving. Naboo, Aurea, Ryloth were all contenders. 

“Mando.” Vespra drew him from his thoughts. She hopped down from the ramp, joining him on the earth. “Greef…” She stopped not knowing how to continue. Instead, she fished through her pockets, producing the three bounty pucks. 

“Son of a…” His fists balled together. “Are you kriffing kidding me?!” He snatched the pucks from her hands. 

Tears threatened to spill over as her breath quickened but she quickly fished into her pocket for the beskar hoping it would be her redemption. It shook in her hand giving away her nerves. 

His hands lowered as he stood in shock at what she held. 

“One now.” Her voice quaked. “Two come back Venarro.”

“Nevarro.” He corrected. 

“Nevarro.” She repeated. 

He took the beskar from her. Examining it thoroughly. How she managed to get this off Greef was impeccable. “Don’t ever do that again.” He scolded her. 

She looked to the ground in shame. He tucked the beskar away. 

“You got pretty damn lucky.” His voice lightened. She peeked back up at him and chanced a smile feeling the worst of his anger was over. “Now, let’s see what trouble you got us into.” She bounced after him into the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a gentle and consistent hum as the Razor Crest floated in space. It was still hovering over Nevarro as The Mandalorian weighed his options. One of the bounty holographs showed on the dash of the cockpit. Din was seated in the pilot’s chair as he gathered information on the quarry. 

“General Keeran Ragnos.” Din amusingly scoffed. “Must be full of himself, he’s not a true general.” 

Vespra hummed, pretending to understand as she sat in the co-pilot's seat. The end of Din’s cloak was her in hands as she thread a needle through the fabric mending a few holes. 

“No. He’s much worse than some soft imperial general. He a genocide profiteer. Infiltrates weak political systems, aggravates local tensions, and then sells weapons at an alarming rate. He’s single handedly sparked sixteen and that's only the known ones. No wonder the New Republic is paying such a high price.” He continued rambling. “That and the four guild members that went after him have all disappeared.”

“Mmhmm.” Vespra tried to offer him support in whatever was troubling him. 

He sighed annoyed. “You don’t understand a word I’m saying.” He looked back towards her, only then realizing the repair she had been doing. 

Finished with a final stitch, she glanced up to meet his vizor before biting the string loose. Briefly he sucked on his cheek at a loss for words. Vespra became impatient with the silence and began inspecting the fabric for more holes. 

“Stop.” He scolded and ripped the fabric from her hands. “No.” 

Vespra pouted her lips, crossed her arms, and leaned back in her seat with a huff. There was no real reason he snapped at her, she knew he was simply being difficult. 

Din turned back and shut down the puck. “Lucky for us, the other two quarries are on the way.” He began plotting the course. "You're gonna love Metalorn." He sarcastically chuckled. He glanced over his shoulder. "Ready?" 

Vespra buckled herself in and popped the straps with her thumbs. Satisfied, Din punched it into hyperdrive. Attempting with all her might, Vespra tried to keep her eyes open but failed. As the stars blurred into streaks, her head began to spin and a shade of pale green appeared over her. Her hand covered her mouth but she needed to evacuate. She furiously unclasped the buckle. 

Din immediately took notice. "No. Don't…" 

But she stumbled out of the cockpit and down to the fresher. 

He sighed. "Gotta get that kid a bucket."

Several minutes later she returned, groggy and the swirling lights around them were not helping her state. She collapsed back into the seat. 

“Did you make it?” He asked, hoping not to have another mess to clean up. 

"I'm never going to get used to this." She mumbled in Saparian. 

"Don't worry." Din reached behind and patted her on the knee reassuringly. "You'll get used to it."

A few moments passed before the silence became insufferable to Vespra. She began picking her nails and humming a song in her head. She finally spotted another hole in Mando’s cape she could repair. He glanced back and she realized she had started singing aloud. She shut her mouth, quietly mumbling an apology. 

By the time the ship reached Metalorn, Din’s cape was fully mended, aside from a small patch near the shoulder. Vespra was too afraid he would notice it being tugged at. She followed him to the hatch and repeated the patterns in her mind as he unlocked the weapons compartment and opened the main door. After he had taken his pick of a compacted blaster, Vespra punched in the code and watched the cabinet lock again. She smiled proudly. 

“Good.” The Mandalorian praised her. “Hit the door code after I leave.” 

Vespra only picked up the word ‘good’ and followed him out the ramp. Her eyes widened as she looked above, smoke filled the sky and glowed red, there were no stars in sight. Her gaze dropped, taking in the angry and metallic planet. She looked back up and if she hadn’t seen the planet for herself she would have wondered if they had simply boarded another ship. They had landed on the roof of an old factory, and as she peered over the side she realized it was taller than any trees that grew in the jungle of her home. 

Din turned around, sighing that she had followed him. 

Vespra quickly regained her serious composure not wanting to be perceived as an awestruck doe. “You forget I am a warrior.” She stated confidently before Din could object. 

Though he did not understand, he knew she did not want to be left behind. He analyzed the bounty puck again, weighing the risk. “Get your cloak.” He instructed but she stared blankly. “Cloak.” He repeated, and waved his own. 

The recognition came across her face and she scampered back into the vessel to retrieve the old cloak he had given her on their journey to Nevarro. Din was about to release the cape he wore but paused, inspecting the mended holes. He smirked to himself before letting it drop.

Vespra returned with a smile plastered across her face. He pressed his lips together admiring her spunk, her beauty. But he quickly erased the thought with the clearing of his throat. He showed her how to close the vessel from the outside and pulled out the tracking fob. He scanned for the direction of the lifeform, the insistent beeping picking up speed as it pointed south. Din tucked the fob away and glanced around for a way down. With no signs of great populous in the area, he decided on the easiest way. 

“Vespra. Come.” He ordered. 

She followed him to the building's edge, and looked down into the abyss. She let out a low whistle. “Long jump, I think I saw some stairs…”

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close against him, ignoring his own quickening heartbeat. 

“Hold on.” He cautioned her. 

“What the hell are you….” Vespra's cautious question was cut off by her scream as Din stepped over the ledge. 

Her voice left her throat and she clung onto The Mandalorian with all her strength. The jetpack switched on, decreasing their speed and softly guided them to the ground. Vespra’s nerves shook on end, her arms and legs refusing to unwrap from him even after they landed. 

“You can let go.” He instructed. “Vespra.”

She shook, still clinging to him tightly. He unraveled one leg and then her other from his waist, but her grip around his neck was like iron. She began blessing him and cursing him at the same time before planting a kiss on his helmet and finally releasing her grip. It wasn’t meant to be a romantic kiss, more like a ‘thank the stars we’re alive’. He knew that as she continued to scold him but heat still rose to his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck where the feeling of her hands still lingered. 

“Mando.” She pulled him from his thoughts. “Come.” She tilted her head towards the entrance of the alleyway. 

He chuckled to himself, softly so the modulator didn’t pick it up. He led the way with a feeling he may regret teaching her the universal language. As they made their way through the abandoned sector, the city slowly grew with life. Machines clicked, clanked and grinded. Smoke billowed up from factories and furnaces roared with heat. Vespra took in the inhabitants, a mix of races but predominantly a tall group of humanoids she could not decipher between machine or living. Red eyes peered and followed them. Vespra drew closer to The Mandalorian, raising her cloak’s hood to hide her face. 

“Skakoans.” Din whispered to her, sensing her uncertainty. “Harmless aside from their unquenchable greed.” 

Though she didn’t understand, she knew she was safe by his side. He withdrew the tracking fob again, and they were close. His vizor scanned the surrounding area. Across a highway of tracks used for shipping materials was a bustling factory. Din considered crossing the tracks by foot until out of nowhere a train ripped through leaving an electrical current in its wake. There were tunnels for foot traffic. Although the Skakoans weren’t a threat, what lingered down there he couldn’t guarantee. 

“Stay close.” He warned her before heading down. 

As suspected, a lower life crowded down here. Those injured or disabled by the machines, tossed out into the streets like trash. Groups huddled around bins of burning toxic waste, but it kept them warm and alive for a little longer. Din kept his guard up. His armor would go for a hefty price not to mention the entertainment his new shadow would bring. With the swish of his cape, his blaster became visible, clearly communicating his intent towards any sign of danger. 

The trains ran above, shaking the tunnel and unsettling dust. Vespra reached out and grabbed Din’s leather glove. His hand tensed at the touch, but wrapped around her small hand and pulled her closer to him, slowly picking up the pace as the end of the tunnel drew near. It forked into two sets of stairs, one to the streets, the other directly into the factory above. 

The crowds died down and they began to ascend. Vespra’s hand slipped from his grip. They emerged into a vast manufacturing floor where droids and living worked side by side. Alarms sounded as the production ceased due to the workers turning to face the unexpected intruders. 

“What’s this then?!” A blue-skinned Duros came barging into the floor carry with him the work schedules and production reports, spilling over. “Back to work!” He ordered. 

His authority left him when he glanced at The Mandalorian. The papers dropped from his hands. Vespra recognized him from the puck and reached for the knife strapped against her leg. 

“I can take you in warm… or cold.” Din offered. 

The Duros turned to run and Vespra was about to sprint into chase but halted when Mando extended his arm releasing the grappling hook. It shot out and wrapped around the Duros causing him to trip and land on the hard floor with a thud. 

“Well that wasn’t any fun.” Vespra mumbled under her breath. 

Din pulled on the cord, hauling the Duros towards them. Some of the workers smirked while others just tried to mind their own business not wanting to meet the same fate. Once he reached their feet, Din stared down at the Duros with impatience then turned to leave, nodding for Vespra to follow. As he began walking, he dragged his quarry along. The Duros moaned and struggled against the restraints. 

“Please.” It began to beg. “I’ll get you anything you want. I have connections, resources, power. You name it.” 

“I don’t bargain with quarry.” Din sternly muttered. They reached the stairs and he gave him another chance. “Will you cooperate?”

The Duros shook in defeat. “Yes.” It simply agreed knowing the only other option was to be dragged down the stairs to a bloody end.

Mando hauled the creature to its feet, but did not undo the restraint of the hook. He pushed on forward, pulling it like a loth-cat on a lease. Vespra stayed behind it, ready to spring into action if the Duros tried anything. The tunnel didn’t seem so threatening now as the inhabitants averted their glances. She took out her dagger, spinning it her hand, reinforcing the idea they were not to be trifled with. 

They found their way back to the quiet and abandoned alley. Din looked between his two companions torn about how to carry them. 

She made the decision for him. “Go.” She instructed. “Vespra stay.”

He nodded his head and pulled the quarry close to him before lifting off. Vespra watched them ascend and then slunk into the shadows awaiting his return. He took longer than she expected but she was comforted not hearing or seeing the Razor Crest abandon her. Eventually he returned back down. 

“Ready?” He held out his hand to her. 

She gulped, still somewhat nervous, but more at ease knowing what to expect. She took his hand and pulled herself chest to chest. Din took a sharp inhale as she seemingly peered in through his vizor not breaking eye contact. Her arm snaked around the back of his neck, securing herself to him.

“Ready.” She repeated. 

Din ascended slowly with her, telling himself it was to keep her calm but if he was being honest with himself it was to hold her close even for just a second longer. They reached the top and stepped over the ledge. Vespra took one last look over the edge, wishing never to return. 

“Let’s get off this god-forsaken planet.” She pushed past him into the Razor Crest. 

Din smiled at her enthusiasm. 

“Take me somewhere green.” She chuckled to herself knowing it wasn’t his choice, they would go wherever the pucks took them. 

He caught up to her and closed the htach. She looked around the ship and her brow furrowed. 

She was nervous about trying the new word, afraid it might not mean what she intended. But both Greef and Mando had used it. “Ka... Ka.. Ka-war-ee?” 

Din tilted his head trying to piece it together. “Quarry?” 

She nodded her head. He led her towards the back of the ship to the carbonite storage, pulling the most recent prize. Vespra gasped, her hand flying to her mouth to cover the shock. In the solid rock was the clear, pained outline of the Duros who was with them only moments before. Her hand reached to trace the outline of its face. 

“Finished?” She turned to Mando. 

“Yes, we’re finished with the job.” He was about to turn to leave. 

She huffed not understanding. “Finished.” She repeated, she held her knife up to her throat. 

He guided her hand down. “No.” He pointed to the flashing lights. “He’s not dead, only in a carbonite holding. These are the vitals…” He paused seeing the confusion spread across her face. He took her free hand and held it over her heart. “Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum…” He repeated and then pointed to the vital signs again. “Same.” 

She squinted at the blinking lights but found the heartbeat pattern, albeit slow, but it was there. Vespra nodded finally understanding. She looked back to The Mandalorian whose hand was still pressed against her. Her lips parted slightly and he felt her heartbeat quicken. He cleared his throat realizing he had lingered too long. Without a word, he pulled away from her, and headed for the cockpit. 

Din turned back towards her before he ascended. “We’re heading to Kwenn. Why don’t you get some rest.” 

Vespra pinched her lips together and stepped forward to follow him. 

“No. Sleep.” He instructed pointing towards the bunk. 

“Ah.” Her eyes light up with understanding. Though she wasn’t tired from all the excitement of the day, she knew more was to come and it wouldn’t hurt to close her eyes. 

So instead of following him up, she diverted to getting cozy in the bunk. Din sighed in relief and locked himself in the cockpit, grateful for the moment alone. He removed his helmet and set it on the seat next to his. He slowed his breath, trying to calm the pounding in his chest. He had been starved of touch for too long. It was something he needed to fix and soon, before he mistook these reactions as feelings. Removing his gloves as well, he touched the cool metal of the ship, grounding himself from the racing thoughts and regaining composure before setting the new course. 

Vespra woke a few hours later, crawling back out of the bunk. She found her Mandalorian, fully clad in his armor, seated against the wall with half eaten rations by his side. He hadn’t stirred when she had emerged. Lightly she walked towards him, full of curiosity. 

“Mando.” She whispered and got onto her knees. Still no response. Daring she crawled a little closer and repeated a little clearer. “Mando.” 

Her heart picked up speed and she bit her lip, almost sensing what she wanted was wrong. The desire pulled too hard against her chest. To see the man she was bound to, to know his face. Cautiously, her hand floated to the edge of his helmet. His hand snapped up as he caught her wrist. 

“No Vespra.” He was strict but there was a gentleness there, almost as if he was rooting for her to succeed. “No living thing can see my face. It is my religion, my creed.” He released her. 

She huffed in defeat and pulled back, sitting down next to him trying to process the meaning. A spark hit her and she pulled out the dagger. “Vespra no Mando.” And she dragged the blade across her neck. God, he wished she’d stop doing that. “Vespra finished.” She set it down with a clank on the floor and reached back to his helmet, this time with no intent to remove it. “Same?” She asked, searching to understand if this was his culture. 

“Yes.” He simply stated. “This is the way.” 

There was a quick scowl across her face, but it melted into empathy. He had respected her culture, her traditions, it was only fair she honored him the same way. She shrugged her shoulders as a way to shake it off and began picking through his leftovers. 

“So, who’s the next quarry then?” She asked between a bite. 

He picked up the word quarry and pulled the puck out, revealing the hologram. A middle-aged human male, slick dark hair and a thin mustache curled on both ends. Vespra raised her eyebrows unimpressed. Din tucked it back away. 

Shortly after, they arrived to Kwenn. In the cockpit Vespra lit up with excitement seeing the vast wild landscapes of plains and forest. The further they traveled over the changing landscapes the more Vespra's heart raced with yearning to touch the earth. Soon, Din slowed the ship as they approached a shining port on a lake. Other ships came and went as he communicated with the ground finding an open landing. 

Vespra slid down the ladder after Din. The piles of gold were tempting. He’d need to refuel, and while at a port, a few small repairs could be helpful. Of course he’d repay her. He grabbed a few small coins and a piece of jewelry. The Saparian currency wasn’t what was valuable, it was the metal itself. 

“Hey.” He called her attention while lifting up the items. “I’m going to use this for fuel.” 

Vespra squinted then licked her lips. “Vespra come.” She shrugged her shoulders smugly. “Good.” She crossed her arms and slyly smirked. “Vespra no come… no.”

Din scoffed. “That’s not how this works.”

She raised her eyebrows inviting him to challenge her. 

He rolled his neck. “Fine.” He gave in. It should be another simple job anyways. “But we are not making a habit out of this.”

He pushed past her to the control panel opening the hatch. Vespra waited impatiently as Mando and the port owner bartered back and forth. They finally arrived at an agreement, allowing Din to slip away a few extra gold coins. 

With the telling nod of his head, Vespra knew it was time to move forward. She followed him out of the gate and into the city. Her eyes filled with wonder. The white alabaster buildings stood with a sharp contrast against the dark obsidian streets that flowed through the city like a river. Gardens lined the boulevards, extravagant villas pushed up against the lake. An occasional speeder would glide past them but mainly there were hovering carriages strapped to tee-muss, hoofed creatures with tusks protruding from their jaws. 

Vespra took in the fashion and elegance around her, women dressed in robes of royal blue and sunshine yellow, gold belts wrapped around their waists. Their hair pinned up with beads and jewels. Her eyes drifted down to her own clothing, now several days past fresh and severely inadequate for their surroundings. But the man in front of her seemed oblivious, unconcerned as he pressed on. In his mind they were there for the job only, to get in and get out and on to the next quarry. 

They must have walked several miles before the Mandalorian slowed his pace. Vespra’s feet were beginning to ache but she made sure not to show it. Din was sure their bounty was in a club ahead. He went to enter but was immediately pushed away from the door by a large pale twi’lek. The twi’lek’s lekku that hung from the back of his head were wrapped around his collar as if they were a scarf. His beady orange eyes popped against the dark blue robes he wore. 

The twi’lek grinned. “No guild members allowed.” He pointed towards a sign posted against the door. 

Din stood his ground. “By order of who?”

“By order of the Hutts.” He crossed his arms standing firm, a foot taller than the Mandalorian. 

“Since when have Hutts had control on Kwenn?” Din challenged. 

“A lot has changed since the fall of the empire.” The twi’lek hissed with excitement, his teeth pointing out from his smile. 

The Mandalorian stayed still, calculating his options for several moments. 

As if anticipating trouble he cautioned a warning. “Try what you like bounty hunter, but the wrath of the Hutts is hardly outrun.” 

He was right. There was no use arguing, once word reached the top, Din would have a target on his head. They’d have to wait for the rat to scurry away from the nest. He stormed away furiously, mumbling to himself. Vespra easily understood they were denied access to where they needed to be. On Mando’s tail, she followed him a few blocks west of the building and up onto a flat roof. He positioned himself to have a clear view of the club. Taking out his scope to get a better idea of the surroundings. 

He set the scope down with an exasperated sigh. “Get comfortable. We might be here a while.” 

Vespra shimmied against the short wall surrounding the roof while Din settled against some crates. As the hours passed, Vespra was losing her mind with boredom. Only a few people had occasionally come and gone. She had drawn small figures in the dust, attempted but failed at a few conversations with Mando, paced back and forth, and practiced a few strength exercises. Trying to continue to entertain herself was futile. She lied flat on the roof and set her hands in prayer between her brow to meditate. In the peace and stillness, an idea struck. 

She went back and crouched near Din, looking towards the club. “Mando.” She called him out of his concentration. He looked briefly at her then back to the street. She pinched her lips knowing he would never agree to her idea. The sun was dipping low in the sky. “Vespra go home?” She bit her cheek. 

“Do you know your way back?” He asked skeptically. 

“Vespra okay.” She assured, pointing to the general direction of the ship. 

He rolled his eyes, he didn’t need a side quest if she got lost. 

She felt him slipping and tugged his cape with urgency. “Mando.” She whined. “Fresher.” 

His head fell back, annoyed. “Go then, go.” He decided. 

She didn’t let him see her victorious smirk as she scampered off the roof. 

Over an hour had passed, the first of the stars began waking up as the last light of the sun was fading. The sky danced with hues of pinks and purples over the lake. Din shifted in his seat, preparing for a long night ahead, wondering if his prize would emerge. Activity stirred at the door, he pulled out his scope to get a better look. The twi’lek had appeared again, conversing with a potential patron. 

“Shit.” He spat. 

It had taken him more than a moment to recognize her in such a fashion. She wore a deep and dark green dress, a slit up her thigh revealing a tattoo of a spiraling serpent running up her calf. Gold cuffs decorated her arms, a pair around the wrists and biceps. Her raven hair was braided into a mohawk and teased to give it extra volume. Strings of gold were weaved throughout. 

As if her audacious appearance wasn’t enough, she tried to appeal to the twi’lek. It was clear she was stumbling with the language. But she lightly giggled and batted her eyelashes, the color of her eyes popping more than usual in that dress. Din’s jaw tensed as he watched her hand gently caress the twi’lek’s lekku. With the payment of a few gold coins she was granted access. He entered but before following, Vespra looked back towards Mando’s position. 

“Don’t do it.” He barely growled. 

Seeing a glint of the setting sun reflect off his helmet, she knew he was watching. She gave him a wink before heading in.


End file.
